


Of Sowing and Reaping

by Tattered



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Skyeward Smut Fest, Skyeward Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered/pseuds/Tattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil always breed evil, Grant should have remembered. [SSF Week 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sowing and Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get out of my comfort zone and joined SSF this year. Bless us all.
> 
> Prompt: "Are you having fun down there?"

Evil always breeds evil, Grant should have remembered.

It was only eight in the evening, but he is beyond exhausted. Never was his body forced to an extreme that all he wanted to do was crawl under his comforter and snooze for the next twenty-four hours. He did not waver when his thesis adviser asked him to rehash his proposal months before his oral defense to challenge him into writing something of greater impact. He did not let things pass when his brother had him tricked by his fraternity brothers during early winter two years ago, leaving him almost naked in an abandoned barn. He did not balk when their parents laid their divorce papers in the middle of Christmas dinner.

He only had to watch over two rambunctious children for an entire day. He must have done something horrible in another life to have ended with them.

"Please, Grant. I rarely ask you for favors."

"I won't use rarely to describe me being your errand boy."

"You know how much I want staying in this course even if Mom wants me to do something else. I just really need to finish the codes for my final project so I can keep her off my back. This is the key to the most coveted internship at Stark Industries!"

"You're just as smart as your sister, Skye."

A look of blankness shrouded the woman's face before her lips lifted upward. How he hated the glint in her eyes. "I didn't expect you'll miss an opportunity to receive my generosity in any form," she crooned offhandedly, but her eyes remained on him.

Grant's eyes narrowed. "Stop buttering me up." His hand extended to reach her wrist, but she escaped quickly, bells of laughter ringing with every step.

Damn woman with her pleading face and coaxing. Damn feelings only intensified in years of knowing each other. Damn her passionate soul. Damn her for knowing him too well; it will send him straight to inferno.

Skye Coulson must be the only person who can have Grant at the edge of his seat with her witty retorts and mischievous streak. She's driven, willful, and unbelievably sly when the need arises. The ray of sunshine that she was when she met him at the park during his childhood never faded, and she kept lighting the way in Grant's desolate path.

But being with Skye comes with very interesting attachments.

Grant would never forget how two smiling faces welcomed him earlier that morning, with their clothes perfectly dressed and hair impeccably groomed. He had to hand it to Skye – she never does things halfway. Her step-sister, Jemma, blushed deeply when he came into view before spouting a brief greeting and hastily hugging his lower torso. Jemma's partner-in-crime, Leopold, huffed and stomped his feet after Jemma's sudden hug. Skye even had the nerve to laugh at him from behind the children before traipsing back to her dungeon.

Grant did not expect that babysitting children with above-average IQs will be as tiring as running a triathlon (He did join once, and swore never to do again). They talked about anything and everything mundane during a car ride that Grant had to honk in the middle of an empty intersection just to grab their attention. They yammered about how endless science fairs they look forward to that summer. They teased Grant about Jemma's sister and how their father would have a coronary with him staying the night while he and his wife are on a business trip after dropping them off to school for an overnight camp (How the two kids knew about such things, he'll never know.)

He shouldn't have been the chaperone of the kids on a newly-opened science museum where they spent half the time arguing with the guide. He shouldn't have brought them pizza, pasta, buffalo wings, and smoothies for lunch. He shouldn't have been tricked into going to the mall, nearly losing the two after they discovered things they claim to need to complete their summer. He shouldn't have gone to the grocery with them and be tricked into filling the push cart with junk (Thank heavens he was able to commandeer over the budget).

He shouldn't have said yes to Skye. Period.

Hearing the water finish boiling from the stove, he rose to his feet and dragged himself to the kitchen. He slumped down, settling two cups of tea on the table and resting his head on his folded forearms. Skye was yet to go down, and Grant could only groan at the thought of her forgetting about time.

Minutes have passed before he felt fingers stroking on his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in his muscles.

"How's your day?" Grant muttered.

"Very productive. I finished a while ago. My professor was psyched when he received my mail." A pair of thumbs stroked down from his nape to the middle of his back, a promise of relief whispering his body with every inch they cover. Grant lifted his head, cracking neck joints left and right.

"He better be. He's taking much of your time."

Skye lifted his shirt from the back, palms resting on his uncovered back. "I only have to meet him once more because I get off his clutches."

Grant's eyes closed as he felt moist lips painting the textured canvas of his back. Teeth nibbled at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, accompanied by a scent of flowers from Skye's newly-washed hair. Grant raised his hand, combing Skye's hair. Her pianist hands snaked towards his torso, her index finger and thumb trapping his hardened nipple in a pinch. Biting his lip, he gripped on her hair tighter.

Skye giggled despite the sting before standing straight, relinquishing her touch on Grant's body. "I prepared lasagna."

She walked towards the oven, stooping to lift the pan. Only then was Grant able to see her wearing the silk robe he gifted her on her birthday. Figuratively, he patted his back for his good decision making skills.

As she placed the food on the table, Skye caught his eye. Smirking, she noted, "Are we eating dinner?"

Grant huffed, "I am too famished to even think about anything else."

She looked at him adamantly, cocking her head to the side. "Really?"

Grant's stomach grumbled just in time. If he could just slam her on the kitchen table to show her just how hungry he was—

Skye's knowing look had him narrowing his gaze at her.

The two ate in silence, with Grant focused on eating. He could feel Skye's feet stroking his leg languidly from underneath the table. She was humming some song he couldn't identify, which usually is a sign that she's in an unbelievably good mood. He quickly chewed on the last of his meal, downing his tea before glancing at the woman across him.

"Dessert?" Skye asked, getting off her seat. She opened the fridge, taking the chilled fruits off the cold. Pushing Grant's used plate, she placed the bowl down, straddling on him.

"Thank you for handling the kids today," Skye said in gratitude.

"Your parents are raising brats and their brattier friends."

Skye scoffed jokingly, "Just admit it. You like them."

"I'm quite sure I like someone way better than them," Grant retorted back.

Skye nodded, forking a piece of melon and feeding it to Grant. Grant was about to chew when a pair of teeth bit his lower lip, fighting for attention.

"I got the melon right this time," Skye whispered against his lips, trailing touches down his neck. She reached for the waist band of his jeans, swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping before tugging at the belt loops. Unexpectedly, Skye pushed Grant in his chair back against the wall, keeping his head against her bosom. He paused momentarily from stroking her sun-tanned skin with his tongue. Skye tugged down his jeans and underwear expertly, letting it pool on their feet. His shaft sprung proudly from its resting place. She pushed on his inner thighs, placing her body comfortably between their embrace.

"I missed this precious gem." Skye deftly stroked the underside of his shaft, manicured fingers trailing on sensitive skin. Grant could only hold back his groan as she felt the pulsations of his member. Skye spread his pre-cum over the head of his shaft. Giving the head a small kiss, she suddenly gripped his balls.

"Woman!" Grant yelled, gripping on Skye's shoulders.

Grant saw stars as familiar, velvety strokes massaged his shaft. Her last project was a damned dry spell for him, and his girlfriend was well aware of his frustrations. Skye paid attention to every inch, muscle and skin reacquainted after a long while as her mouth tightened and relaxed alternately. Grant could feel the pressure building on his lower abdomen, and could only dig his toes on the kitchen's tiled floor. He picked a plump grape and popped it to his mouth, its skin tearing as his mouth tightened along with Skye's.

"Your grapes are excellent," Grant remarked. Skye nodded proudly, sending him a wink before continuing her ministrations. Grant picked a piece of sliced apple, and it almost missed his mouth when Skye scraped her teeth on the underside of his shaft. Her nails dug on Grant's thighs, circling its form before sliding her hands below his buttocks. Grant unintentionally jerked, but Skye slid back before he speared the edge of her mouth.

"Hey," Skye reprimanded. "I thought you have self-control of steel."

Grant breathed deeply, glaring. "Are you having fun down there? I thought you're going to be generous to me."

"I'm doing all the work for you. You're just impatient."

Skye slid the robe back, leaving her cupped bosom uncovered. Rising, she impaled himself on him confidently, catching Grant's earlobe with her mouth. Grant placed his hands on Skye's waist, holding her in half-moons. Wrapping her arms on his nape, she moved up and down, cradling Grant's member within her. Grant could hear her counting breaths.

"Unhook my bra," she commanded. In one swift motion, Grant left her bare. He laid his head against the softness of her breast. Her fingers slid down his wrist, and she raised his arms against the wall. In another day, he would have fought for control, cradling her lithe form until her back hits the kitchen floor as he spreads her doors wide open. But it's his night, just as Skye said, and damn if he let her hear him—

He cried in surprise as she lunged at him in surprise. Skye laughed, the ache from her sudden move almost imperceptible.

"We're desecrating the kitchen," Grant murmured against her chest.

"I've heard worse from my parents," Skye remarked. "Gosh, I just mentioned parents—"

He tugged on her lips, "Stop. Talking. About. Your. Parents," he muttered as he thrusted back with every word, his renewed energy.

Grant came first, a nearly silent howl on his lips as he exploded within Skye. She followed, Grant catching her cry. She dropped her forehead against his as he leaned back on the wall, their bodies a jumble of extremities.

"You just can't resist upping me. I thought you have no energy already," Skye lifted herself from Grant, taking her robe.

Grant looked at her from head to toe, and imagined a night further down the line when he would return the favor as she wore the same shade of white only for him.

He took her in his arms and carried her in a blink to her room to prove her otherwise.


End file.
